


A Proposal From Above

by aphrosCartographer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pilot Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrosCartographer/pseuds/aphrosCartographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has quite an unconventional idea to propose to his long-time boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takahoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/gifts).



“Are you sure this is how you want to propose? It seems a little over-dramatic for someone like Kasamatsu.” 

Kise sighed. Moriyama had a point. “But he won’t be expecting it! And it’s something he’ll remember for the rest of his life. And personally, I think marriage proposal clichés are boring. What am I supposed to do? Take him to a nice dinner and drop the ring into his glass? Or take him to the beach at sunset?” He sighed again as he prepared the plane for landing. “I don’t know… it seemed like a good idea earlier…” 

Moriyama shrugged as he adjusted their position. “You know him better than I do. And, hell, the kid needs some excitement in his life. It’s not like he is going to say no.” 

“I wish I could be as confident as you about that.” 

He laughed. “You’re ridiculous. I’ve known him for some time now and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him happier than when he is with you.” 

Kise turned his focus out the window of the plane for landing and the cockpit fell into silence as they both maneuvered the plane onto the runway. Once they had safely touched down, Kise reached above his head for the radio as the plane taxied down the runway. He glanced at Moriyama, who gave him a half-smile and nodded. _Well_ , he thought, _here goes nothing._

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Narita International Airport. It’s a sunny, warm day outside; perfect weather to do a little sight-seeing if you’re into that kind of thing.” He paused, unsure of how he wanted to phrase his proposition. It wasn’t often that he asked all of his passengers for a favor. Hell, it wasn’t often that he proposed to his boyfriend. Kise swallowed down the lump of anxiety in his throat and, with a thumbs-up from his co-pilot, he continued. “Ladies and gentlemen, I… well, I have a favor I would like to ask of you. See, this is my last flight of the day and my… my boyfriend is waiting for me right outside the gate. Thing is, I would like him to be more than my boyfriend. I need your help to propose to him. I would be over the moon if I could get ten of you to give him roses for me. I have the roses and I have a picture of him so you know who to give the flowers to. Ah… I understand if you don’t want to do it, but I would be so grateful if you decide to help me out. That said, welcome once again to Narita, I hope you all enjoyed your flight!” 

He replaced the radio and stood up from his seat, stretching his arms above his head. He pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair a few times before putting it back on. His heart was pounding in a nauseous mixture of excitement and apprehension as he gathered up all eleven roses from his bag and inched his way over to the entryway of the plane. Finding a good picture of Kasamatsu on his phone had been rather tricky; for some reason he hated it when people took pictures of him, but finally Kise had stumbled upon a smiling candid that was perfect. Kise stood just outside the cockpit, praying to every deity he could remember that this would work. The first-class passengers, armed with business suits and permanent scowls, brushed past him with barely a word. _Maybe they are all just busy. I mean, they all fly so often this is probably too weird for them_. He felt his heart deflate just a little as more people pushed past him. _I only need ten people come on._

The first person to take a rose from him was a small elderly woman that Kise recognized from past flights. She smiled up at him as he handed her the flower, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He showed her the picture of Kasamatsu on his phone and her smile widened. “He’s quite the handsome young man,” she mused before turning out of the plane, “the two of you will make a fine pair.” Kise could feel his face reddening as he thanked her, but his initial feeling of unease had faded slightly. After that, the roses were taken with increasing speed. He handed flowers to all types of people and couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his boyfriend’s bewildered acceptance of roses from complete strangers. He was mad at himself for not having thought to record it. He handed the tenth rose to a small girl whose eyes lit up in determination when she saw the picture. 

“Don’t you worry, mister pilot, I’ll find him for you! And then you can live happily ever after!” Kise smiled and thanked the little girl. He nodded towards the girl’s mother who returned the smile before ushering her daughter off the plane. Only one rose remained in his hand and he breathed a sigh of relief once the plane finally emptied. A hand clapped onto his shoulder and he turned his head to see his smiling co-pilot. 

“Go on. Kasamatsu is probably shitting himself trying to figure out what is going on. I’ll take care of the plane.” Kise’s eyes lit up and he threw all of his stuff into his bag. 

“Thanks, Moriyama! Wish me luck!” 

“You don’t need it. Just get out of here already.” 

Kise didn’t need to be told twice. He shouldered his bag and patted his jacket pocket where the little ring box was nestled. It took every ounce of his willpower to not go sprinting into the airport. He reminded himself to breathe as the walls of the walkway opened into the terminal waiting area. He found Kasamatsu sitting in the front of the waiting area, his face bright red and clutching the small bouquet of roses. When he saw Kise walk out, he stood up abruptly. Kise waved at him and grinned. 

“Do you like the flowers?” 

Kasamatsu huffed, his eyes darting downwards, “A rather unconventional way of giving someone roses don’t you think?” 

Kise took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Kasamatsu. He reached into his bag and pulled out the eleventh rose before reaching into his pocket and revealing the box. He swallowed hard before he spoke. 

“I love you, Kasamatsu Yukio. I have for a long time. Would you do me the great honor of being mine forever?” 

The silence that filled the room was immense. Kise focused on Kasamatsu’s steady gaze for a few moments before he saw the other man’s eyes soften into a smile. He nodded and Kise sprang to his feet. He pulled Kasamatsu close and kissed him, smack dab in the middle of the airport waiting room. The small crowd that had gathered cheered as Kise stepped back and put the ring on Kasamatsu’s finger. Kasamatsu pulled him close again, burying his face in Kise’s shoulder. 

“You just have to make everything so dramatic don’t you?” 

Kise laughed at the muffled jab, “Just wait until you hear my list of possible wedding locations~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is dedicated to my dear friend Jess who has been the Kasamatsu to my Kise for awhile now. I don't want to get too mushy in the notes of a fanfic, but she has been a guiding force in my college life and I hate to imagine where I would be without her!


End file.
